<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>banged up by Kaijuscientists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249268">banged up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists'>Kaijuscientists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Medical, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, androids using themselves as a heating pad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's involved in a traffic accident, a little banged up, Nines' show's him a benefit of having an android boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>banged up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>28. SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS.<br/>Accidents | Hunting Season | Mugged</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin doesn’t even see it coming. He wouldn’t ever have, really. Driving through an intersection, the light green, when suddenly a car runs the red light and his world is shrunken down to chaos. The overwhelming sounds of metal twisting and glass shattering the only things he can hear. </p>
<p>Gavin is thrown sideways into his door in the collision, his head hitting the window with a hard thunk.</p>
<p>Tires squeal as both cars slide across the intersection, slowly coming to a stop.</p>
<p>Gavin’s head lolls to the side, eyes falling on his caved in passenger side door, shattered glass pieces littered the inside of the car.</p>
<p>His ears ring, the sounds of the city slowly filtering back into his senses as the ringing starts to recede.</p>
<p>He clenches his eyes shut, pressing a palm to his head as a sudden ache spikes through his skull. He pulls his hand away to find it bloody.</p>
<p>The sight of his own blood is enough to fill him with an overwhelming urge to get the fuck out of this car.</p>
<p>He scrambles for the door handle for what feels like an eternity, hands a little shaky and slippery with blood. When he finally gets it open he pushes the door open with his foot and tumbles onto the pavement.</p>
<p>“Gavin?” A voice calls.</p>
<p>Gavin looks around, but there’s too much commotion for him to pinpoint the direction of the voice.  But he doesn’t have to wait long before Tina is running towards him.</p>
<p>“Shit, Gavin.” Tina says, kneeling next to him in the ground. “Are you alright? Wait, dumb question, you’re bleeding of course you aren’t.”</p>
<p>Still, Gavin tries to take stock in himself, his head hurt, and his arm is throbbing. If he could just stop shaking, then he’d be fine.</p>
<p>“I think I’m ok.” Gavin says, but his voice comes out a lot weaker than he expected it to be.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure and I just made detective.” Tina says sarcastically. She gently grabs him by the chin, taking a look at his head injury.</p>
<p>“I swear, I’m fine.” Gavin says, reaching to stop her.</p>
<p>“Look, I might have been convinced if you didn’t have an actively bleeding head wound and if you could get your hands to stop shaking.” Tina says. “The ambulance should be here any second.”</p>
<p>“What? No?” Gavin balks, motioning to his forehead. “I can just put a band-aid on this.”</p>
<p>“Not a chance in hell, Reed.” Tina says, unrelenting.  “You will get checked by the paramedic, and if they say you have to go to the hospital you will be going.”</p>
<p>Gavin tries to push himself up, fully intending on proving how fine he is, but Tina is able to hold him down with just her hands on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Stay right here, don’t move.”  Tina says with authority. “Or I swear to god, I will call Nines’, and he will personally drag your ass to the hospital whether you like it or not.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Fine, whatever.” Gavin pouts. “I won’t move.”</p>
<p>Gavin sticks to his word and let’s the paramedics check him out. He gets away with a few butterfly bandages, instructions to ice his head. Thankfully he doesn’t have a concussion, so he’s allowed to leave without going to the hospital, much to Tina’s chagrin.  </p>
<p>—————-</p>
<p>Tina gives him a ride home, and Gavin drags himself up the stairs to his apartment, collapses on the couch and promptly falls asleep.</p>
<p>He’s awoken sometime later by Nines’ knelt next to him.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Nines’ says, gently brushing Gavin’s hair from his forehead, exposing the bandages.</p>
<p>“Nines’.” Gavin says, feeling very groggy, he pushes himself up into a sitting position, winces when he puts pressures on his left arm.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Nines’ is quick to place a supportive arm around Gavin's shoulders.</p>
<p>“Sore and tired.” Gavin says, swinging his legs over and sitting properly on the couch. “But i’m ok, really.  A little banged up, but nothin’ serious.”</p>
<p>“That’s a relief.” Nines’ sits next to Gavin. “Tina reassured me you received appropriate medical care.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘cause she threatened to call you.”</p>
<p>Nines just chuckles, he can imagine exactly how that must have gone down.  He makes a mental note to ask Tina about it later.</p>
<p>“I apologize for not coming over sooner.” Nines’ says, placing his hand on Gavin’s knee.  “I had wanted to leave much earlier, but I could not get away.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, tincan.” Gavin says, yawning and rubbing his face. “All I did was sleep anyway.”</p>
<p>“You should have been sleeping in bed, not on the couch,  laying down properly will be better for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I was about too.” Gavin grumbled.  He was still so tired, and he was not looking forward to how he was gonna feel tomorrow. The aches would be so much worse for sure. He would not be surprised if he already had some bruises.</p>
<p>He gasps as he stands, pushing up from the couch sends pain radiating down his arm, his entire shoulder throbbing with the beat of his heart.</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you to your room.” Nines stands quickly to meet him, hands on his waist, quickly calculating the probability of Gavin reacting poorly to the offer.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Gavin says tiredly, leaning into the android as they walk to his bedroom.  </p>
<p>“Would you like it if I stayed with you?” Nines’ asks hesitantly, helping Gavin to sit on the bed.  Their relationship was still new at this point, only a few months old.  And they are still navigating exactly how to be in a relationship.  </p>
<p>Gavin thinks for a moment.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think that’d be…. nice.” Gavin’s looking for comfort tonight, shaken up from the accident, even if he won’t admit it out loud.  </p>
<p>Nines smiles.</p>
<p>Gavin, for all the gruffness he puts on about not wanting to let anyone in, is a cuddler, and the couple times Nines’ has lain with him, he’s always woken wrapped around him.</p>
<p>As they lay down and get comfortable, Gavin rolls over and plasters himself to the androids' side, resting his head on Nines’ chest, the gentle whirring of his thirium pump under his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines gradually allows his internal temperature to increase by a few degrees and Gavin melts into him, the extra warmth seeping into his sore muscles.  </p>
<p>“That's some magic trick.” Gavin sighs. “Didn’t know you doubled as a heating pad</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it.” Nines’ wraps an arm around Gavin, gently running his fingers down his arm, synth skin retracting. “I can only sustain this for a short time, or I’ll over heat, but I suspect you’ll be asleep before then.”</p>
<p>“Mmm probably… s’nice.” Gavin says, mostly asleep already.</p>
<p>“Good night, Gavin.” Nines’ whispers, placing a kiss on Gavin’s forehead, thankfully that he was mostly alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>